


More to Prove [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's looking for proof.</p><p>A White Collar vid exploring the plot arc of seasons 1 and 2, to the Feelers' "More to Prove".</p>
            </blockquote>





	More to Prove [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 2.16. Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/smuKNJ2Kjpk)  
**Download:** [AVI (38Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_MoreToProve_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as; apologies for the file size)

["More to Prove" lyrics by The Feelers](http://www.songlyrics.com/the-feelers/more-to-prove-lyrics/)


End file.
